Do You
by Septia Wu
Summary: Tak selamanya aku akan menjadi budakmu. Pada saatnya nanti yang kuat akan lemah dan yang lemah akan kuat. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku akan jauh lebih baik darimu.


Title:Do You

Cast:Rap Monster of BTS

Genre:songFic

Lenght:One Shoot

Author:Septia_Wu

Summary:tak selamanya aku akan menjadi budakmu. Pada saatnya nanti yang kuat akan lemah dan yang lemah akan kuat. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku akan jauh lebih baik darimu.

***********Do You?**********

 _I hate self-help books more than anything in the world._

 _Bullshit things tell us to do this or what._

 _They have no backbones and believe others word.s_

 _So that bullshit is a best seller._

 _What do those guys knows about you?_

 _Your dreams,your hobbies,can they understand?_

"YAK!kim nam joon!"

#brakkk

"kerjakan tugasku!"namja yang dipanggil kim namjoon itu terdiam menatap tumpukan buku di hadapannya. Ia menatap sang pemilik tangan. "kerjakan tugasku!besok harus selesai..."ancamnya. ia hanya diam,tapi bukan berarti ia mau menerima tugas yang diberikan padanya. Namja itu menatap namjoon kesal saat namjoon tak menghiraukan ucapannya dan sibuk menulis.

 _If you look less at wits,there are a lots of things that change_

 _You were born as a hero,why are you trying to become a slave?_

 _(because it hurts,its youth)_

 _That kind of definition is the biggest problem._

 _In life a genre is trap. Just like music._

"Namjoon..hoi!kim namjoon...!hei..apa kau tuli?"

 _Because you become an idiot as soon as you're tied down._

 _Fuck that,you are the only one ever._

 _Even if you're not perfect,you are limited edition,leggo._

 _Anyway someone wants you. So just do you_

Namjoon sibuk menulis lirik lagu di notesnya,ia tak menghiraukan wajah marah namja di depannya itu.

"Yak!Nam-"

"seunghoon..."namja bernama seunghoon itu diam saat namjoon menyebut namanya. Hanya menyebut nama. Satu kata memang,tapi dengan nada yang begitu menusuk. Namjoon menatapnya tajam. "why should i do your homework huh?kau siapa?tuanku?kenapa kau memintaku mengerjakan tugasmu?apa kau mengakui kalau aku lebih jenius darimu?"uapan namjoon sungguh menyakitkan,tak ada yang mengira namja lugu itu berubah menjadi monster menakutkan.

#brughh

Namjoon mendorong tumpukan buku itu dari meja dan berlalu pergi. Tak menghiraukan tatapan dari siswa-siswa lainnya.

 _Do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _Do you do you do you do you_

 _What the fuck you want?_

 _I'm not pop,i'm not rock,i'm not R &B or hip hop_

Namjoon memilih duduk di atap sekolah,ia memejamkan matanya. Keningnya berkerut. Ia membayangkan kembali semua ucapan teman-temannya. Mereka mengatakan segala hal bullshit tentang hiphop. Padahal mereka sendiri tak tahu apa itu hiphop. Komentar-komentar tajam mereka lontarkan dengan seenaknya,seakan-akan apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Berita-berita tak jelas jadi perbincangan,bahkan jika namjoon hanya sekedar menyanyikan sepenggal lirik hip hop,mereka pasti akan membalasnya dengan ribuan kata. Ia menghela napas berat,namjoon kembali menulis.*)

 _All the kids who don't know what they are_

 _Yet dig,earlobes_

 _(skirt and skinny jeans?thats not hiphop!)_

 _So is A$AP not hip hop?_

 _Are you more hiphop than A$AP and kanye?_

 _Those old classical geezers can get behind me_

 _Like i said,fashion will soon be passion._

 _If you write it in korean it same paeseon_

 _If you go to hongdae instead of letting down your pants for no reason_

 _Just wear what you want how you want to_

 _Thats swag, thats it!_

Kini mereka tahu,apa penyebab berubahnya seorang kim namjoon. Dia menemukan dunianya,ia rapper. Rap dan hip hoplah yang memberinya kekuatan. Lirik lagu yang ia tulis sebnarnya ingin ia tujukan pada semua orang muda yang senasib dengannya. Terjebak dalam masa muda menyebalkan yang dunianya diatur oleh orang lain. Tidak. Harusnya kita sendirilah yang mengatur dunia kita. Namjoon berhenti dan menetap di salah satu cafe di hongdae saat liburan. Ia mencari inspirasi dengan mengamati remaja-remaja seusianya. Bermacam-macam remaja memberinya inspirasi.

 _(whoa!) if you follow the trend that's good!_

 _(whoa!)if you're totally different that's good!_

 _Just you yourself is hood,orginally._

 _Everything from beggining_

 _There was nothing right or wrong. Just that various things are different_

 _Haters gon'hate and players gon'play_

 _Mufuckas keep mufuckin all day_

 _Follow my shit,my friend and i'll play._

 _I'll shit instead you_

 _Tweh!_

 _Do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _Do you do you do you do you_

 _What the fuck you want?_

"APA KATAMU BAJINGAN!"namjoon berhenti menulis,ia menatap seberang jalan. Aniya! Lebih tepatnya kedai soju di sana. Namjoon mencengkeram gelas americano-nya. Ingin rasanya ia mendatangi ahjusshi-ahjusshi pemabuk itu dan melemparkan gelasnya. "ah,shit!"umpatnya kesal. Pria-pria tua itu tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan kata-kata kotor satu sama lain. Namjoon menyeringai.

 _Since you wanted to do even if you're thirty_

 _There are a lot of adults who can't hold with their shit***_

 _These people don't know the misjudgement of those words._

 _Freedom and self-indulgence they are obviously different._

 _The method for knowing the time and place_

 _Copy it down exactly and prestending_

 _They are not,sockerspacking it up_

 _That what i do is better than their music._

Kini banyak yang takut untuk berurusan dengan seorang kim namjoon. Walau begitu,tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dialah si jenius. Jenius berdarah dingin yang ramah. Meski ia disibukkan dengan menulis lirik-lirik rapnya,nilainya tak pernah turun. 5 tahun berlalu,semua teman-teman yang pernah membully namjoon kini terdiam. Mereka shock setelah memdengar streaming lagu di internet. Yap,lagu yang dikarang namjoon 5 tahun lalu,kini benar-benar rilis. Lebih mengejutkan lagi,lirik terakhir di lagu itu mengingatkan seunghoon pada pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan pada namja berlesung itu 5 tahun yang lalu. " _untuk apa kau menulis lagu bodoh ini?apa itu kerjaan orang jenius huh?kau pikir kau bisa makan dari kertas lirik ini?"_ dan inilah jawaban namjoon 5 tahun kemudan.

 _Who raps better than anyone_

 _Who does this better than anyone_

 _Fuck that,i am just doin my thang_

 _So you just do your thing,bitch_

 _I'm doin me just doin me_

 _Who were you so far?_

 _Thats right we were friend_

 _Nothin's everything,everything is nothin'_

 _Do you do you do you do you_

 _(do the fuck you want)_

 _Do you do you do you do you_

 _What the fuck you want?_

-FIN-

a/n:hola...fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu pacar gw si RM :v #digebuk gw ngga terlalu paham sih,tapi yang gw tahu lagu ini kayak buat sindiran. Bukan,si RM bukan nyindir sesama artis. Tapi menurut gw sih dia nyindir kaum remaja yang mau di perintah,di bully,dan bla..bla. dan kayaknya sih di lagu ini ada pesan tersembunyi. Jadilah gw nyoba ngangkat pesan itu. Moga2 aja pada ngerti. Dan yang ada tanda *) itu Cuma iseng #bantai itu sbenarnya curhatan gw yang panas hati dengerin temen-temen yang pada anti-kpop. Kpopers sejati pasti pernah ngalamin lah yaa :v okeh..sekian curcolnya.. please tinggalin jejak dengan review yah. Gomawo~~~

*Septia_Wu*


End file.
